Sweet Sadist
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: It was Allen Walker’s birthday soon. And if there was one thing that he wanted the most, it was for his lover and comrade; Lenalee Lee to be his completely. LEMON CONTENT! AllenXLenalee


**Sweet Sadist **

_What the—for the title… -laughs-_

_Anyway, this one is written for a fellow DGM addict, __**doodlemaster22**__… This one's for your birthday!! And also this one's dedicated to Allen's birthday~ -pops party poppers- _

_This is my second smut fic, and damn this WAS SO HARD to write, GAWD my eye twitches while I was writing this, well I did it because you motivated me! Thank you~ _

_**P.S.:**_

_By the way, if you didn't like this then don't review and say such harsh words, just exit silently… Thank you~ :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__Just imagine if I did own DGM, then THIS would happen… Wow, DGM won't be considered as a shounen manga anymore._

* * *

It was Allen Walker's birthday soon.

And if there was one thing that he wanted the most, it was for his lover and comrade; Lenalee Lee to be his completely. Not that they haven't made love in the past it's the war that the exorcists been battling for thousands of years is what's stopping them from deepening their relationship more, so for now it's their first priority, and they have no choice but to fight, to fight until it was over.

But seeing the situation; that the Earl seems to be getting stronger by the second, so the exorcists have to stay strong and must never give up no matter what, and until now it was the only reason why the two can't focus on one another. Then comes another problem, Allen; the destroyer of time has been under close surveillance, ordered by the Vatican so now 24 hours a day he must be with Link, making close contact with the boy impossible. But even so the two kept their relationship, even if it was in secret.

Lenalee always looked from afar, looking closely at how her lover is smiling on the outside but deep inside suffered; she couldn't help herself but to be pained as well. When Allen notices that Lenalee was looking at him, he would give her his warmest smile and at a times wink at her making Lenalee blush to a scarlet red. She couldn't help herself to look away as her lover walk away, and when he was already far from her, she would continue to look at him until his white hair was not visible anymore. Then went on to separate ways.

Allen on the other way; was suffering more than he looks. Not only that the 14th Noah is almost taking over his mind and body, Lenalee; the woman that he loves never looks at him in the eye. Whenever he and Link walk around the Order, he would see her talking to some scientist and when she does notices him she always look away.

_Why?_

_Doesn't she love me anymore? _He asked to himself. Though he couldn't bring himself to believe this, this possibility can't be set aside. What if Lenalee doesn't love him anymore? Is it because they couldn't talk to each other? Or has Lenalee found somebody else? Whatever the reason is, it still hurts him. Hurt him as if she has stabbed him at the heart.

It was already the 24th of December, there was a party held at the science lab and supposedly there should be a white haired exorcist present since it was a double celebration; for Christmas and his birthday. Everyone was worried, most especially Lenalee, _Allen… Where are you? _She thought to herself as her eyes scanned the whole hall. But she didn't saw him, not even a trace. The party still went on, but many started to look for Allen; even Lenalee had joined in.

Lenalee ran through the corridors, sweat trailed down her face and her breath came with soft grunts. She has passed through a long hallway; large windows let in faint moonlight giving it a bluish shade. Then she has noticed at the end of the hallway, where no light reaches; a figure passed by. It was a whit figure, she couldn't picture who or what it was, and it can be an enemy you can never be sure. So she then activates here innocence, positioning her right foot backward while bending her right knee in the process. She did this so she could accelerate faster to catch the mysterious figure. Leaning down, her fingers touched the floor then she flew forward at a blinding speed. In a matter of seconds, she reached the end of the hallway but saw no sign of the figure she saw. But a hand suddenly covered her mouth from behind, gripping it hard, she tried to break free but the still kept its grip. So she held its wrist, pulling it forward causing the hand to let go, she then kicked the one that held her so hard it make him/her grunt in pain.

"Ugggh!..."

_Wait… That voice sounds familiar…_

"Lena, that hurts!! Owww…"

_Oh my god… _

"Allen!?"

"Clean kick Lena… Right at my stomach…"

As Lenalee walked closer, she saw the horror of what she has done; she had kicked Allen, he was seated on the floor almost crouching, he had his arms wrapped around his stomach and saw he was scorching in pain. Out of instinct, she immediately got down onto her knees and looked at him eye to eye and I saw that he was looking away so she took hold both sides of his face forcing him to look at her straight in the eye. Allen's eyes shot open; forgetting about the pain, his cheeks blushed from light pink to tomato red. He stared at his lover; the serious yet concerned look in her eyes, her eyes shining even though their only light is just the moon light.

"I-I over did it didn't I?" Lenalee said so softly that she could hardly hear it herself. She stroked Allen's face gently, and looked down at where her kick had landed.

Allen was now confused. He didn't knew what was happening now, a few days ago Lenalee was ignoring her, and now here she is now holding his face; touching him the way she always do. Her touches were as gentle as a feather, as it made contact with his skin it sends shocks up his spine. She's acting as the sweet and caring Lenalee that Allen had longed for.

Lenalee made pouting face, she does that a lot when she hurt Allen by accident; like when Lenalee got angry with her brother Komui and was suppose to kick him but Allen sometimes pop-out of nowhere so she hits Allen by accident.

He looked at her, smiling slightly causing her to blush so much that even Allen can't help but to laugh at her.

"H-Hey! Why are you laughing?!"

"Hahaha—It's nothing Lenalee, it's just you look so cute that I wanted to tease you a bit…" he suddenly pinched Lenalee's cheek, and then felt her pinching his too.

After a few more pinching, the two finally stopped laughing.

"God, I really missed you Allen…" Lenalee looked at Allen; how she had missed seeing and feeling him this close, how long had it been? Almost a year…

Allen on the other hand, had something he wanted to ask, he just couldn't bring himself up to ask. _Why were you avoiding my gaze? _This simple question is all that he wants to say, so what's stopping him? Is he scared to know the truth? That the truth might hurt him and he couldn't accept it? _But she's acting like nothing had happened? Was all that just my imagination?_ Well he could know unless he asks her right?

Lenalee inched closer to Allen's face till their faces were practically an inch apart. "Allen… Are you alright?" she asked. He swore that he could feel her breath right now, after being apart from one another for so long, Allen felt shy and embarrassed at her closeness. "What's wrong?" she asks another question. She knew something was wrong, Allen was acting so strange, he just wouldn't look at her and earlier he was at a daze. Something was up, and she needs to know about it.

She suddenly stood up and looked at Allen with a murderous glare.

"N-Nothing's wrong Lena…"

"Like I'll believe that Allen… I know you're lying…"

"I'm not…"

"Say it…"

"No…"

"Say it now!..."

"No…"

"Say it now or do I have to force the answer out of you Allen Walker!?"

Lenalee activated her dark boots making Allen paler every second.

Chills ran up again the spines of the white haired exorcist, causing him to look straight at the aggravated woman in-front of him. He knew what was she capable off, all at the Order knew that fact, and he personally had experienced it. AND IT WAS A MINUTE OF HELL!

He has to talk now or else… He might suffer losing my head.

"Okay! I'll talk now… So please deactivate your dark boots Lenalee…"

Lenalee then deactivated it. "Talk!" Lenalee ordered.

"I—I want to ask you something first…"

Allen was expecting a response from her, but all that he received was a raised eye brow. So he just took that as a yes.

"Why… Why…. Why were you avoiding my looks before?"

"Huh?"

"Lenalee, you were avoiding my looks for a while now… And now you're acting like you didn't know…"

"I was?... Oh… OH! That…"

"Lena—What?"

Lenalee giggled a little then knelt down once more to Allen she said, "Silly, so that's what's bothering you all this time?" Allen nodded.

She approached Allen, planting a short but warm kiss on to his dried lips. "I was avoiding looking at you because Link was GLARING at me, like he wanted to murder me for looking at you so I always divert my gaze to something else…" she started.

"But when the two of you are far from where I was, I always look at you… Even though it was your back I'm seeing, I can't stop looking… I-I didn't know that hurt you… Allen… I'm sorry…" she apologized again and again, planting kisses on his lips for every sorry. On the last kiss that Lenalee made, instead of leaving Allen's lips, she started to deepen the kiss. This made Lenalee to have forgotten all of her worries and pains' away, just feeling Allen is enough for her to feel alright once more. Allen gladly complied and held the back of her head and opened his mouth, Lenalee opened hers as well after noticing that he did it; Allen licked Lenalee's bottom lip a couple of times making her moan while in her mouth. His tongue started to travel inside her mouth, licking sensitive spots inside her mouth that he'd memorized after they had done this many times. Hands started to touch Lenalee's chest, and again making her moan while their mouths were busy. Their tongues started to battle, dangling one another, licking hard. And finally after a long battle of tongues, the two let go for the much needed air. Lenalee looked at Allen with a flushed expression, while Allen looked at Lenalee with a seductive look of his, he slowly approached Lenalee's ear and whispered, "Apology accepted love…" then licked her ear lobe causing her shoulders to jolt up by surprise and a loud moan escaped once more from her mouth. While his other hand was busy cupping Lenalee's breast from her clothing.

Allen couldn't help but to smirk at what his lover is muttering, "A-Allen… Please… Stop being such a tease…" this was made him more aroused, hearing the pleads of his lover, pleading for him to go further. He stood up and scooped his lover into a bridal style carry, Lenalee didn't complained instead she wrapped both of her arms around Allen's neck and buried her face at the crook of his shoulder. She knew what she wants, and she wanted it NOW! Her underwear was already wet from pre cum, she was squeezing her thighs together to stop the cum she's feeling right now, Allen has noticed what she was doing, "No need to hide it Lena… The two of us needs to let it out right now…" he said, then his hand that was on the back of her knee travelled to the middle of her thighs, she was wearing a skirt now so it was no problem for Allen to rub her. His fingers stroked here gently, countless moans and screams of his name escaped her mouth, not long he felt a wet substance oozing out of her underwear, some got into his gloved hand.

Lenalee embarrassed at what her lover has done, looked away, away from the lustful eyes of his. She peeked to see what was Allen doing, since he was just standing still, she was Allen's eyes closed and his mouth were moving up and down, as if he was muttering something. Then suddenly one of the gates of the ark appeared at front of them, it shone brightly making Lenalee to close her eyes for a second letting it to adjust to the blinding light.

"Let's go…" was all that Allen said before they've entered the gate.

When they were already inside the ark, Allen walked while he was still carrying Lenalee, "Allen, put me down! I could walk you know!" she screamed.

Allen just smiled evilly and he replied, "Don't want you to waste that energy now can we… You will _really_ need that for what's to come"

Lenalee has definitely sensed that she can't be able to walk for a while; she remembered the last time that they had sex; Allen pounded her so hard and so many times, her hips ached for a week! A WEEK! But it has been so long since they've done it, so her body was anticipating and could hardly wait for what was to come. If there was one thing that she knows about only and she was the only one who knew it; Allen's a sadist, a sadist in the bed that is.

They reached a certain door, it was a white door, she was certain that this was the room with an upright piano in it. Well, she couldn't be sure and heck she didn't care what room it is! All that she wants now is for Allen to be inside her! And make her senseless like he always do.

Instead of turning the knob to open the door, Allen just kicked the door open, they got in and he kicked it again shut. Lenalee's hunches were right, this was that room. God, like she cared now right, "A-Allen…" Lenalee pleaded to her lover. Allen walked over the couch and settled her down there and looked at her from her to toe.

"I won't go easy on you…" he started to unbutton his collar, looking closely at her while he did so. He took his gloves off by biting it, throwing to his side.

"Then don't…"

Lenalee pulled Allen down into a hot and passionate kiss. The kiss didn't last long but even so when they break off, both were panting hard, a thin string of saliva was the one that still connects them.

Allen started to undress his lover as he bit her ear then went down planting harsh kisses onto her neck and left his marks on the way. As he successfully removed her top, Allen lunged forward to plant his kisses to Lenalee's smooth skin while his hand was found in between her legs rubbing her once more. A loud moan escaped her lips again and again; she covered her lips with the back of her hand to make her noise less audible, but Allen took her hand away from her mouth, he stopped kissing Lenalee's skin and looked at her, "Don't… I want to hear your voice…" he said then went back into kissing and biting her blemish free skin, and rubbed her harder below making her moan louder.

His tongue also got to work, licking her at the neck then trailed it down until it had reached her still covered breasts. He licked her cleavage, while his cursed hand found its way at her back, at the clamp of her bra; he unhooked it and threw it behind him. Lenalee climaxed once again to Allen's wanting fingers, she looked at him with lust as Allen licked his fingers clean, dangling his tongue to every corner. She hitched her breath just from the seduction that Allen is showing. He maybe a gentleman to others; a sweet and respectful man nothing like his master General Cross, but on the inside he is far worse than the general himself.

Now his lover is now topless, he backed away a little, looking at her body, seeing her almost naked like this he can't help but to get more uncomfortable down there, he could feel the pressure that was building up and that his pants isn't helping at all cramping him more as the pressure increases.

Lenalee on the other hand, feels so lightheaded, she couldn't think straight, the combination of lust and bliss is rushing through her veins, creating this unexplainable sensation that she haven't felt for so long. That her lover and she haven't done for a while because of hindrances, but now nothing is stopping them, it is just him and her and that's what matters.

Allen went back to her body, nipping one her nipples with his mouth while his other hand pinched the other. Lenalee screamed in pleasure, her back arched while her body twitched, her feet were buried deep in the foam causing the couch to creak. After a few more nipping, Allen literally ripped Lenalee's skirt in half leaving her with her soaked underwear, tossing the ripped fabric aside he made his was down, he bit the garter of her underwear then took it off of her. Looking at now the fully naked woman, he licked his lips causing Lenalee to shriek a little then he started to lick her there.

She is now completely lost in lust, it really feels good, she couldn't control her body now, all that she's doing now are pure instincts. Allen started to lick deeper inside her, which made her scream his name. "Aah! A-Allen!! Ngh… Aah!" This just made Allen to lick deeper and harder. Lenalee screamed for the final time then she came to Allen's mouth, she was panting hard, as if she was running. He swallowed all of the cum on his mouth, it was bitter but he didn't care, he wanted to go in her now and fast. But he has to prepare her first or she'll suffer later.

After catching her breath, Lenalee sat right up and pulled Allen to sit right beside her.

"No fair… You're still dressed…" she then smirked, took hold of his collar then mimicked what he had done to her skirt; she ripped his top off. Her fingertips touched his body, touching it lightly; her touches made Allen moan softly which made her smirk some more.

"L-Lena…"

Lenalee sat at Allen's lap, facing him, she could feel Allen's bulge hard on her, and the heat coming from there together with the hardness really turns her on more.

"Aah… Nnn…" Allen gripped the side of her hips then started moving her in a grinding motion. Both pant and screamed of pleasure, wanting more friction he grind her harder. Lenalee's head shot backward and her back arched. The two came after a while, Lenalee rested her head to Allen's shoulder, breathing hard she said, "I… I want… You… Now…"

"Open my pants…" he ordered. She complied, she opened the zipper of Allen's black pants, there she was the bulge that she's been lusting for then she exposed Allen's shaft. It was standing proud in front of her, it was already throbbing hard. She couldn't resist anymore, she position herself on top of it, then all so slowly she went down. Even if she felt a sting of pain she still continues to go down, till she completely engulfed Allen's. She stopped for a moment to let her adjust to his big size.

Allen embraced her lightly; he patted her back and whispered to her ear, "You're still so tight… I can't wait any longer…" He grabbed the side of hips again, and pounded her hard. He pulled her up and down, again and again increasing the friction causing the explosion of pleasure. It was not hard for him to move inside her since she was already wet; he picked up his speed making the two of them moan.

After a few more thrusts, Allen came inside Lenalee, the sensation of something filling her up inside satisfies her, the longing she has been wanting for a while is now fulfilled. But who knew Allen wasn't done yet.

In a flash, Lenalee found herself below Allen.

"We're not done yet, love…"

He penetrated her once again, this time as he entered he didn't stopped instead he quickly picked up his pace and hit her harder. Lenalee's eyes suddenly shot open and she arched her back, _"Found it…" _he thought to himself. He continued to hit that spot over and over again; knowing that his lover wanted it so bad. Every thrust that he made, the cramp space inside Lenalee together with the friction that it gives, Allen found himself cuming a lot inside her. And even after that, the pressure he feels seems to be building up again.

Another slam and his seeds burst out inside her, filling her more. The two are panting loudly, Lenalee was already satisfied by their sex, but instead Allen didn't left inside but he started to move again.

This time, only just after a number of thrusts Allen came inside her, Lenalee was already squeezing Allen's shaft so hard that it has forced all of his semen to come out. Her actions made Allen's eyes shut and he groined to what can be describe as pleasure.

"That was new… So this is how you wanted to play huh?" an evil smile played onto Allen's wet lips.

He was still inside her; he took Lenalee's left leg, placing it to his shoulder giving him a new angle to enjoy. He started to pound her for the third time, he held her suspended leg spreading her more as he continue to move, he hit that spot again making Lenalee scream again; oh how he love hearing her screams like that, it makes him want to pound her harder and longer.

"A-Allen!! God Allen!! More!"

He knew that his climax was close, and Lenalee was forcing him to get harder by the minute. Again, he came inside her, he gripped her leg so hard that it left bruises on her pale leg, but none of them cared about that, now pain only adds to the pleasure.

Allen finally got out of her, his semen oozes out of her and his' was soaking wet. His seed has spoiled the perfect white colour of the sofa, but he didn't mind it. He glanced back to his lover, to his surprise she was fast asleep, _"I overdid it… Ah great, and here I was thinking that I could use the crown belt to good use" _

He bent down and kissed Lenalee on the lips, both cheeks and her forehead, and then he stood up zipping his pants and took her tossed top. He covered her with it, and sat beside her, stroking her face while she slumbers.

"I love you Lena…"

A pair of eyes opened and looked at him, "I love you too Allen…"

The two kissed for the last time as the others were looking for the two of them outside the ark.

This might be the last time they can do this, because little that they know, tomorrow the Earl is coming for them.

* * *

_I wanna do a sequel… But I'm feeling so lazy~ xD_

_Ah well, you read the whole story so you must have liked it or was just curious to what was going to happen etc… So I'll congratulate you to have read and endured my horrible writing._

_Again, thank you for reading :D _


End file.
